No Longer Alone
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Charlie had become accustomed to spending his life alone. His daughter re-enters his life, and he realizes what he'd been missing. When she moves on, Charlie is alone again. Will he find another to save him from his solitude? Entry for Straight Thru the Heart Contest (won Host's Choice)
**Entry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest - Host's Choice
**

 **Title:** No Longer Alone

 **Summary:** Charlie had become accustomed to spending his life alone. His daughter re-enters his life, and he realizes what he'd been missing. When she moves on, Charlie is alone again. Will he find another to save him from his solitude?

 **Pairing:** Charlie/Sue

 **Rating:** T

 **Word count:** 4391

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **No Longer Alone**

Charlie spent most of his adult life alone. After his ex-wife Renee left with their infant daughter and his parents passed away, he became a solitary man. He was only twenty three at the time. He still saw a few of his childhood friends, but his day-to-day life was lonely. Mostly, he'd thrown himself into his police work to keep his mind off the pain of losing so much. His dedication and hard work quickly earned him the title of Chief of Police. He was proud of himself, but he only had a few old friends on the Rez to tell it to. It didn't matter—he was getting used to being on his own.

Going solo had its perks—he answered to no one and he did as he pleased, even though his job barely left time for watching the game on TV with a few beers after work. His friends Billy and Harry would come over and join him sometimes, or they would go out fishing down in Neah Bay, so he wasn't a total social outsider.

For two weeks every summer as she was growing up, his daughter Bella would visit and he'd take time off work. They'd spend most of their time in La Push because Charlie barely knew her really, and he didn't know what to do with her when he had her. Bella didn't mind, playing with Billy's kids while he and Billy kept out of their hair and got caught up in telling each other stories from the past. A wave of sadness always accompanied Bella's immediate absence, but over time, he began to prefer being alone, so the feeling would pass and he'd go back to his comfort zone.

Years went by and Charlie was comfortable with the way his life was. His simple existence was altered one day with a phone call from his ex-wife, telling him that she would be traveling a lot with her new ballplayer husband, and so she thought it best Bella live with him for her last two years of high school. And then, a month later, he was picking up his mostly grown daughter from the airport.

Sure, it was awkward at first, but he and Bella were cut from the same cloth—quiet, pensive, bad at small talk. It was nice to hear footsteps on the second floor and have a home cooked meal every once in a while. He got used to her company real fast. Just as fast, she met a boy and fell in love, and he saw her less and less. Even as she withdrew into her relationship, she was still a presence in the house, still lived with Charlie, so he held on to that piece of her.

Now, as he watched the car pull away from the reception, carrying his daughter and her new husband to their honeymoon, he realized that she would not be coming back home. A fresh wave of emptiness hit him like a brick wall.

He was alone again.

 **CSCSCSCSCS**

Time passed again and Bella had been on her honeymoon for three weeks. Long honeymoons were one thing, but this felt like something else. She hadn't called the whole time. This felt like too long. Something wasn't right, and Charlie was worried. When he couldn't wait for news any longer, he called Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle told him she'd caught a virus and was too ill to fly, but the doctor had no more information to give. In fact, Carlisle's responses to Charlie's growing number of phone calls felt cryptic, like he was hiding something. Alarm bells went off in his head, his cop sense alerted. The civilian in him knew that Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a stand up kind of guy, a do-gooder. The kind of guy who adopts four teenagers in his early thirties, even though he looked more like he was in his early twenties. Charlie had thought about asking what Carlisle's secret to looking young was, but he was worried Carlisle would say plastic surgery, and then he'd _really_ be embarrassed.

Carlisle Cullen, the compassionate benefactor, the young doctor with impeccable bedside manner and even better lifesaving skill. But the cop in him, deep down in his gut, Charlie thought the good doctor was maybe a little too perfect. The Cullens were _all_ a little too perfect. The ones you least suspect always had something to hide, and he couldn't help the nagging thought that there was more going on than the doctor was telling him.

Charlie was aware he was being irrational. He was just nervous, he told himself. If only he could just speak to Bella, hear her voice. Charlie was confused and scared for his daughter, but he couldn't get a straight answer to his questions, couldn't find out exactly where she was so he could go to her.

Charlie needed someone to talk to. He got in his car and drove, crossing the border into the reservation. He was surprised when he realized he'd passed his friend Billy's house by, and he didn't realize where he was until he put the cruiser in park.

At Harry's house. Well, Sue's house now.

He stared at the house for several minutes, really not sure why he'd come. Charlie had known Sue for many years, had a crush on her even—she was beautiful with tan, unblemished skin, long, pin-straight hair, a sharp nose and soulful eyes— but she'd always been Harry's girl. His best friend.

His dead best friend.

There was a sudden rap on the driver side window and Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning to look, Sue's face peered in at him, her lips upturned with a smirk and her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. She made a motion for him to roll down his window, to which he complied.

"What is this, a protection detail?"

Charlie flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, er, no, I..."

Sue chuckled. "Come inside."

Charlie hadn't been inside this house since Harry's funeral. It still looked the same; a one level, three bedroom house with traces of Harry everywhere, his fishing pole still in the corner by the door. Reminders for the children that their father was still in Sue's heart, perhaps. Or maybe it just felt wrong to stow them away. Sue caught Charlie looking and smiled fondly at the pole.

"I keep it there because I don't want to forget."

"How could you forget? You were married nineteen years, together for what, twenty two?"

"Twenty three." She shook her head. "You're right. I wouldn't forget. But people do irrational things when they're mourning." She sighed and shook her head, looking anywhere but at him. Charlie reckoned this part of the conversation was over. Pulling herself together, she smiled softly. "You hungry?"

His stomach growled in answer and they both chuckled as they headed into the small galley kitchen.

"I made a bunch of pasta, but it looks like the kids aren't coming home tonight, so we should eat it. Don't want it go to waste."

Charlie thought she could just refrigerate it, but he said nothing to that effect, just agreed. As Sue prepared a couple of plates, Charlie watched as she moved gracefully in the cramped space, her straight black hair nearly brushing the crest of her butt.

"Thank you," he said when she cracked open a beer for him.

She smiled. "No, thank _you_. I hate eating alone."

Charlie smiled back and dug in to the spaghetti and meatballs.

After a few bites, Sue asked, "So, Charlie, what brings you here?"

Charlie had been so distracted he'd forgotten his angst for a moment. As he remembered what was going on, he suddenly felt nauseous. "Bella's sick."

Sue gasped in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't know. She went to Brazil for the honeymoon and caught some rare disease, and now she's been flown to Atlanta where they might have a cure."

Sue paused, searching for the right thing to say, finally just shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know," he continued, "it's fucked. I keep calling Carlisle, but he doesn't know what she has, but it might be contagious. He assures me that he'll let me know 'when any further information comes to light.'" He made air quotes, a look of scorn on his face.

"Whoa. I'm so sorry. That's terrible, Charlie." Her hand reached out to him from across the table, but she was too far away for him to reach, so he didn't move to grasp it.

Charlie had kept himself in check throughout all of this. He'd tried to be reasonable and calm, but he reached the limit of his self-control and was starting to get heated.

"I know." He paused to try to control his emotions. Charlie's jaw clenched when he said, "You know, I think I'm gonna go over there, confront Carlisle and make him tell me what's going on. Maybe bring my rifle for emphasis."

"Oh…" Sue hesitated, chewing her lip. Then, she looked straight into his eyes. "Don't do that."

Charlie furrowed his brow. "Why the fuck not?"

She sat back, a weird look on her face that Charlie couldn't read. "Don't you think Dr. Cullen would tell you if he knew where to find her? Don't you think they would all be in Atlanta with their son and brother when his new wife is desperately ill?"

Charlie hadn't thought of it like that. "I guess."

Sue nodded, her long hair falling and hiding her face a little. "The Cullens care about Bella."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know they do."

They continued to eat in companionable silence. Only when he'd cleared his plate did Charlie come up for air.

"So where are the kids?"

Sue shrugged, not looking up from her plate. "They're probably down at the beach with the other kids, or hanging out at Sam's house." Sue's eyes darted about as she said that, but Charlie didn't notice.

"But didn't Sam break up with Leah? He's engaged to your niece now? That's what Billy told me."

She chewed on her lower lip. "Yeah, he's going to marry Emily."

"I can't believe Leah would want to spend time with him. I'd want to tear his balls off."

Sue chuckled. "Well, she did want to at first. But she sees how happy they are. It hurts her, but she's a strong girl. She and Sam still care about each other, but…it's complicated."

"Love always is."

Sue smiled shyly. "Not always."

 **CSCSCSCSCS**

A few days later, Sue stopped by Charlie's house, saying she'd been in the area, so she might as well drop in and say hello. Charlie knew this was an excuse—a flimsy one, at that—but he was glad she stopped by. He invited her in and they went to check out the meager contents of his fridge. Bella had always made sure it was stocked, but she'd been gone for weeks now. Charlie froze when he noticed how barren it was, and thoughts of Bella and her health took hold in his mind. He struggled to control his breathing, but Sue noticed and chose something to eat. They were putting together bologna and cheese sandwiches when the phone rang.

Charlie rushed for it, hoping it was Carlisle with news.

"Hello?"

" _Dad?"_

"Oh my God, Bella! Where are you?"

" _Dad, I'm okay. I know you've been worried, and I_ have _been sick. I'm so sorry, Dad."_

Charlie paced as far as the cord on his phone would let him. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella. I just wish you would've called sooner."

" _Well, that's what I'm sorry about."_

Charlie nodded as Sue sat watching him from the table, obviously trying to hide she was straining to hear Bella's end of the conversation. "So where are you? Are you home now? Can I see you?"

" _No, Dad, I'm not home. Umm, I have to go to a clinic in Switzerland for a while."_

Charlie stopped in his tracks. "What? You said you were feeling better."

" _I am, Dad, really. But I'm still sick, and this place can help."_

He hurried to grab a pen and something to write on. "Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

" _Dad…you can't come."_

Charlie stopped looking for paper and locked eyes with Sue. Sue looked back at him sadly, like she understood what he was feeling right now: helpless.

"Bella, I—"

" _Dad, I want you to picture me healthy. I don't want you to see me how I look right now. Don't worry, Dad. I'll get better and then I'll be back."_

"You want me to visualize now?"

There was a long pause. _"Please, Dad?"_

Charlie's posture crumbled at that, and the fight left him. He had to trust in his daughter. He just hoped she wasn't wrong, that she _would_ come back, alive. "Okay, Bella, but you keep me posted, okay?"

" _I will, Dad, I promise. I love you."_

With that, Bella's line disconnected, and Charlie stared at the receiver a moment before he hung it back up. When he turned back around, Sue was walking toward him with a look of relief. She knew what it was like to be a parent distressed over their child. Her arms encircled him and she drew him closer, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad she called."

He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a moment as the feeling of relief overwhelmed him. "Me too."

 **CSCSCSCSCS**

A few weeks later, Charlie's whole world was turned upside down.

Apparently, Bella had returned to Forks weeks ago, but she never bothered to tell Charlie., Jacob eventually came to the house and told him that Bella was back. He felt a weird mix of emotions at the news—elation and relief that Bella was finally home, but also rage and betrayal: Carlisle lied to him, Edward lied to him, and even Bella had lied to him. He was rushing to his car to finally confront them when Jacob caught up and half-dragged him by the arm into the woods. Charlie did try to yank his arm away, but Jacob was surprisingly strong.

When they got to a clearing not far past the tree line, the boy dropped Charlie's arm and walked on a bit more before turning to face him.

"I need you to see something."

Charlie huffed and started to walk back toward his car. "I need to see Bella."

"Wait!" Jacob called out.

Charlie was compelled to turn around. Jacob took a steadying breath.

"Charlie, Bella _is_ back, but in order to get better, she had to change."

He hesitated. "What do you mean," Charlie said, confused and angry and determined for answers.

Jacob stripped off his shirt and started toeing off his shoes. "I'm going to show you."

When Jacob started to undo his pants, Charlie stepped back. "Uh, Jacob, what are you doing?"

"The world isn't what you think it is."

Then Billy's son took down his pants and stood there for a moment, naked as the day he was born. Before Charlie could avert his eyes, he noticed that Jacob had begun to tremble, slightly at first, and then more violently. There was a loud popping noise, and suddenly the boy was gone and a giant wolf stood in his place, teeth bared and snarling.

Charlie reared backward and stumbled, overwhelmed by the sight of his best friend's son becoming a rabid beast before his eyes. His mind reeled, and he felt a wide range of emotions, among them fear, revulsion, fascination, awe, and curiosity.

The wolf became a person again and Jacob was telling Charlie that Bella was now something "other" like he was, that the Cullens were too, and they were all in on it. Even Billy. Apparently, a lot of kids on the Rez were also wolves. Charlie didn't know what to think. He was hurt that Billy had kept this from him, but he also understood that if Billy had told him of it, Charlie probably wouldn't have believed him.

 **CSCSCSCSCS**

He went to see his daughter the very next day, unable to wait even though he was scared of what he might find. And she was indeed "other." But she was also herself. Her body seemed different, but her personality remained the same. Edward had brought in a little girl, said her parents had died in an accident and they'd adopted her. But Charlie saw right through that.

Impossibly, that little girl bore features of both his daughter and her husband. But they'd only been married a few short months. Bella may have been pregnant when she got married, but she couldn't have been more than three months along. Certainly would not have a toddler sized child right now. But there she was, and Charlie had fallen for his granddaughter. He could accept that something weird was going on with his daughter, but she was alive and well and happy, and that was good enough for him.

What he was having a harder time swallowing was the fact that the tribe knew about the Cullens' otherness, along with the tribe's _own_ otherness, and they had kept it from him for all of this time. He knew he wasn't officially part of the tribe, but he might as well have been an honorary member. He'd spent enough time down there in his youth. He could even claim to be a chief, sort of. But Harry never told him. Billy never told him.

And neither did Sue. Not even when he had gone to her about all of this.

Charlie was roughly drying the glass he'd just washed when there was a knock at the door.

Charlie peeked through the keyhole and, after a brief hesitation, opened the door.

Sue smiled and presented him with a brown paper bag. "I brought you something."

Charlie opened the bag and peered in, a grin starting to spread despite his mood.

"Harry's Famous Fish Fry! I thought the recipe was a secret."

Sue laughed. "Only because he never actually cooked it!"

Charlie laughed too and stepped back to let her inside. "That lying bastard. He had me going on that one. I really thought he could cook."

"Not a day in his life."

As they walked into the kitchen, Charlie asked, "Doesn't that piss you off a little? That Harry would let people believe one thing when the complete opposite is true?"

Sue's face fell and she looked away. "That's...why I came. Leah told me you knew."

"Yeah, I do know. Jacob told me everything. _Showed_ me everything. And you knew too, Sue. You knew when I came over there worried about Bella, and you said nothing."

Sue looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sue. This is my daughter's life we're talking about."

"I know, Charlie." She turned her face back to him. "I am a council member. I felt I had to protect the tribe."

"And what about me? We've been friends for years!"

She shook her head, her eyes starting to tear in her sincerity. "I know, Charlie. I should have told you. I wish I could turn back the clock and do things differently. But I was in a tough spot. The tribe is very strict about revealing our secrets. And I _was_ protecting you. Sometimes, knowing too much is dangerous."

"So it seems. Turning into a giant wolf is no joke."

Sue laughed flatly. "No kidding."

Charlie's ire was cooling. "What else don't I know?"

Sue thought for a moment. "Well, Seth and Leah are wolves too."

Charlie's mouth opened and closed a few times. Seth was only fourteen and Leah...well, Leah _was_ pretty fierce. "Well, that's...that's…" Charlie struggled to find the right thing to say.

Sue saved him. "A story for another time."

"And these Cullens, and now my daughter, what are they?"

Sue looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you exactly. That would break a pact the Quileutes made with the Cullens a long time ago."

"A long time ago?"

"Yes."

"Like, how long?"

"Long." Sue raised her eyebrows, and Charlie knew he wasn't going to get any more from her about that.

"Okay, so what was this pact?"

"Are you interrogating me, Officer?" Sue half-joked. Charlie smiled, but his focus did not waver and Sue noticed. "We promised never to tell the pale-faces what they were."

"Why?"

"Because they're...not a good sort of creature." Charlie waited, so Sue continued. "The tribe's wolves, they're good. They are protectors. The sort of creatures the Cullens are...they're more like predators."

Charlie felt a flash of fear, but he retained his composure. "What do you mean."

"That's why a treaty was required when they decided to live here, because we are protectors and they are the ones we protect against. I can't reveal more, but I can say that the Cullens themselves are good ones. Most of their kind is bad, but their family is not. Every one of them does the opposite of what their evil counterparts do. If Bella had to become one of them, I'm glad it's with Edward. The Cullens are worthy of a truce between natural enemies, Charlie. Bella's going to be okay. I know she will."

"Thank you, Sue. This is…a lot to take. Enemies and supernatural stuff. But she seems to be happy, and it helps that you vouch for the Cullens."

Sue shrugged and gave him a look that said 'the Cullens aren't the point.' Sue stepped closer to Charlie, and before he knew it, she'd wrapped her arms around him and was squeezing him tight to her. It was not at all unpleasant.

"I know it's hard to accept. When Seth and Leah turned, they were powerful and magical and I was still just an ordinary person. Now you're in the same boat."

She rested her forehead against his chest, hugging him tighter now. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, enjoying the feel of her embrace.

"I'm sorry I let you worry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"It's okay. I understand."

He stroked her hair back from her face as she looked up at him. Their eyes connected and held for a few moments.

Their lips met before Charlie realized what he was doing and he was slightly horrified that he was kissing his dead friend's wife, but he liked to think Harry would be happy. Sue's lips felt so good, so soft, it would be a waste if she never kissed anyone again. And who better than Charlie? He checked her eyes for resistance and, finding none, went in for another, deeper kiss. This one really made his head spin—the taste of her, the feel of her body moving closer to his, her arms winding around his neck, her nails scratching at his nape. It sent a buzzing sensation through his whole body that he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Is this wrong?" she asked when they broke, her voice breathless.

"If it's wrong, I don't want to be right."

After a brief pause, Sue burst into laughter. Her shoulders shook with her mirth. "You are so corny!"

Their laughter melted into warm smiles, and again they kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. Charlie was starting to hope she'd stay for a while longer, but she pulled back with a shy smile.

"Well, I should be going."

"You sure?"

"I'll come back, just...not tonight."

"Okay," Charlie said as she made her way to the door. He listened until her car drove away, then went upstairs to his bedroom, relishing the tension she'd built up in him and anticipating what he hoped was to come.

 **CSCSCSCSCS**

"Morning, Chief. Thought you might like some donuts with your coffee." Sue placed a half dozen donuts on his desk.

"Wow, thanks." He peered into the plastic window on the box. "Ooo, chocolate glaze, my favorite. How did you know?"

"I didn't. That's _my_ favorite and I hoped you wouldn't want them."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, I'd love it if you helped me eat them."

Sue took a seat while he got her a cup of coffee. When they were both settled, they dug into those donuts.

As he ate, Charlie appraised the woman before him shoveling donuts into her mouth, oblivious to his attention, and she let out a delighted little moan after every few bites. It was part of what appealed to him about Sue. She was down to earth, didn't care about appearances (obviously, with the way she plowed through those donuts). He enjoyed her carefree attitude though, always had.

She was also strong and driven. A widow too young, the mother of two supernatural people, a high-ranking council member of the tribe. And yet she held herself together, soldiered through the tough times and didn't let them beat her down. This woman understood the pressures of leadership just as he did, but she didn't let it rule her life. Instead, she embraced each moment, and lived to the fullest. That was what Charlie needed.

He figured what the hell. He'd lived too long alone. His life needed rejuvenation, and who better to do that with than this beautiful woman who knew him so well. And those kisses they'd shared, they'd stoked a fire in him, and he knew she felt it too from the passionate way she kissed him back. It was a risk. She was his friend, and by going out on this limb, he might lose that friendship if she said no.

But he was tired of playing it safe. He cleared his throat. "Um, Sue?"

"Yeah?" she asked around a mouthful of chocolate fried dough.

He scrubbed a hand over his stubble, knowing his nervousness showed, but he soldiered on anyway. "Would you maybe want to go see a movie with me?"

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled widely, revealing a small chocolate smudge on her front tooth. "You are too cute."

He blushed and ducked his head. Looking back up at her, he found her gazing tenderly at him.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, Charlie. I'd like that."

 **The End**

 **(or is it the beginning?)**


End file.
